


Core Undone

by Mimmkat



Series: Kylux ficlets [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Near Death, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Protective Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 23:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimmkat/pseuds/Mimmkat
Summary: In a baptism of fire, Armitage and Kylo only have each other.





	Core Undone

'Hux!' Kylo yelled, his voice thundering above the cataclysmic wails of the crumbling ship around them. It's heart ripped open, a raging inferno threatened its way through, tearing apart all that stood in its way. 'Hux! Take my hand'.

Armitage dangled, the leather of his boots charred and soldered from the searing heat that swelled beneath him. Biting off a glove, he reached out and firmly grasped Kylo’s outstretched hand, pulling himself up and onto the safety of the deck above where the Supreme Leader lay out, his wild dark hair stuck to his forehead.

Clinging to each other, both stumbled to Kylo’s ship, too frantic in their escape to care for other signs of life upon the mangled and wrecked form that once was the Finalizer. Collapsing into the cool floor, it's sheen now marked and bruised, Armitage shook off his greatcoat and turned for a final glimpse of his ship before the fires took full control as they prepared their escape. 

Breathes quick and his mind at a standstill, Armitage kneeled on all fours, curled over on himself, his hair hung limp across his face, covering wild eyes. Blood dripped, and staring upon his exasperated form, Armitage grimaced as he looked up to see Kylo watching him from the door to the cockpit.

Glassy eyes, darkened yet alive, Kylo’s gaze ignited Armitage, releasing a flare of his own to course within him.

'Why?' Armitage said, rising himself to full height to meet Kylo. 'Why did you save me? Was it just so you could kill me yourself?'

A semblance of a smile trickled across Kylo’s lips, the dust cracking upon them, displaying their puffy and reddened state. And, pacing the few steps over to the General, Armitage’s breath hitched, the taste of Iron tingling in the back of his mouth.

'No. No, I saved you because'. Kylo paused, his eyes closed and head lowered, bowing almost to Armitage who swallowed thickly to the ache gathering in his chest. 'Because I understand now. What you've done, all you did. Hux-Armitage, I, I couldn't have done all that I did without you'.

Fiery brows furrowed, though emeralds glistened, giving away all which Armitage thought should not be uttered. Its array of magic, spellbinding and electrifying, Kylo’s words trembled Armitage, the logic of his life fighting and failing to stay in control.

'W-what?' Armitage said, his words lost to the man before him who stared on, burrowing through the layers to release his denied soul. The pulse in his ears, the ferocity of the moment, the power encapsulating his body, Armitage held Kylo’s stare, their lips ajar and ready. 'Ren'

'No, my name'. Kylo said, and releasing his hand from its leather confines, he raised it to Armitage’s cheek, eliciting a sharp gasp from his General. Tracing his way over fair skin, Kylo watched as Armitage shuddered to the sensation, the light touches of the Supreme Leader melting Armitage’s cold core of indifference. 'Say my name, please, Armitage. Say my name'.

'Kylo'. Armitage breathed, leaning into Kylo as his fingers caressed the side of his neck to then wipe away the trace of blood upon his cheek.

'It belongs to you. Armitage Hux'. Kylo said, his expression calm as Armitage turned his head and kissed the palm of his hand, his tongue flicking out to taste and suck on Kylo’s skin. 'It's always belonged to you'. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Hello there, I'm on tumblr@ [mimmkat](https://mimmkat.tumblr.com/)


End file.
